hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Lucien Shiner
Lucien Shiner '''is a duelist/character made by FlashFighter212. He is Flash's only duelist and has been so for the past 3 seasons. '''Appearance Lucien is a dark skinned, well built man. He had undergone quite a bit of visual changes since his debut. Originally being shown with shaggy, yet spiky hair with a blonde streak on his hair at first and overtime it was turned into more conventional hairstyles, such as a low cut fade, to a mini fro to full dreadlocks. Lucien's outfit usually changes each duel, but his most notable outfit is his Tank Top, Karate Pants and Hand Wraps (which sometimes go all the way up to the middle of his biceps). He also has two tattoos, one being a sleeve tattoo on his left shoulder down to the middle section of his arm and another one on his forearm. (Not shown in splash-art) Personality Lucien used to be a hot headed, crass and brutal individual when he was younger. As time went on, he mellowed out, decided to enjoy life and be better to the people who are good to him. He is quick to defend his beliefs and state his opinions; If someone threatens him or someone who doesn’t really deserve it then he’s quick to jump into action and fight. This doesn’t mean he’s a shining example of good, he still tends to lash out at others over small misunderstandings. In sparring matches with friends or family he’ll have fun and not mess around. In fights that are for sport or competition, he’ll take it more seriously and put in the effort needed to win. However, in fights with actual enemies he’ll be brutal and take no qualms in killing. Biography/Timeline Childhood Adolescence - Teenager Abilities Fire Elemental Physiology Lucien comes from a long family line of Fire Elementals, meaning that from birth he had inherited the same abilities that his previous family members have had in their lifetimes. *'Elemental Anatomy' : Lucien is a fire elemental, the living embodiment of fire. This means that he is immune to being hurt by anything that involves fire or heat. Instead,he would heal from any source of heat/fire he didn’t create. A fire elemental can also freely heat itself to temperatures that would normally make an average human incredibly ill. Fire Elementals also have the ability to learn different types of unique flames if they’re exposed to them. Recently, Lucien had learned how to take powers to the next level by evolving and developing his elemental capability, developing an affinity for another element. *'True Fire Manipulation: '''Lucien can create flames from his body using his natural energy reserves. He can use these flames to doing basic things such as fire balls and enhancing his physical attacks to advanced techniques such as flying and completely empowering his body with fire’s essence. This in term increases his strength and durability. He can take all of these things a step further by focusing and raising the temperature of his fire. As a result of this, they turn blue and burn up to 3 times in temperature. *'Immense Strength, Durability and Endurance -''' Just like his ancestors and other family members, Lucien was born with super strength and high durability. When he first started fighting, his overall power was particularly low, but his elemental physiology allows him to not only build muscle faster, but increase his over all strength and durability completely through traditional means of training. He was also able to raise his level of endurance through traditional training as well. Al Surea This is a special technique that Lucien had learned from a good friend of his a while back. This technique empowers the user, giving them a red aura that takes a flame-like appearance and it multiplies the user’s speed in bursts. Flame Empowerment This is a technique Lucien had learned after staying on Mt. Niveus for a year with his mentor, Invel. She taught him how to completely unlock his full elemental potential by empowering himself with the power of his own flames. He releases the his stored energy, releasing his natural restraints and can perform at half or max of his current potential. The result of him empowering himself would take the form of a calm fiery orange aura at half his potential to a fiery blue at his full power. Fighting style Lucien had gained experience from fighting in the streets and different places as he grew up. He had also been under the tutelage of his Grandfather, Grandmother, Father and one of the Ice Dragons from the “Neira Incident" that had happened a few years back. As a result of this, he is familiar with many different fighting styles, both orthodox and unorthodox. His fighting style is a mix of Karate , Boxing ,Wrestling and Street Style Brawling. Battles, Duels and Quests vs Xeno - Season 2 Bunny Quest - vs Feral - Season 3 vs Manon - vs Yan - }} Trivia * Lucien knows how to cook * The reason why he is able to grow out his hair so fast is because of Al Surea's natural ability to speed up natural healing * Lucien has never killed anyone * Before his name was completely decided upon, the name "Hotaru" was used as a placeholder for it until an actual name was picked * Lucien's overall story and set of skills went through numerous changes. His most notable change besides his appearance is the fact that instead of having 5 different flame types, it was skimped down to 2. He was even originally planned to have a beast like "transformation" completely different from his "Flame Empowerment" ability. * The topic about how Lucien's clothes don't burn when he uses his powers brings a lot of confusion to the character. Lucien has to order his clothes from Magmus, a nation known for it's variety of heat resistant clothes and materials. Gallery Sexy Santa Lucien.png|Sexy Santa Lucien Lucien vs Arzon Banner Smaller.png|Lucien vs Arzon banner S2 Lucien Sheet v2.png|S2 Lucien Sheet V2 S2 Lucien Sheet V1.png|S2 Lucien Sheet V1 S1 Lucien Sheet.jpeg|S1 Lucien sheet Hair Styles.png|Different ways Lucien ties his hair together Al Surea.png|How Al-Surea works Lucien's Power.png|How Lucien's elemental power works Lucien's Flames.png|Lucien's Flames Cocoa Butter Bros- Trent.png|The Cocoa Butter Bros drawn by 77Row Banner 2.png|Lucien vs Feral Banner Lucien Dojo Sketch.jpg|S1 Lucien Banner New Banner appropriate size.png|S2 Lucien banner v2 Ending lol.png|Lucien vs Manon Epilogue pg 1 Banner 3.PNG|S3 Lucien Banner Powered Up Lucien.PNG|Full Lucien Splash Art Big big.png|Prison Arc Lucien- Drawn by 77Row Lucien vs Angous.png|Lucien vs Angous- Drawn by dillonator13 Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=7377# Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Comics